Obreras y Caballeros
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Todo el mundo dice que la vida en el campo es mas fácil... ¡Pues esas son puras mentiras! La vida en el campo no es para nada fácil y mucho menos cuando la tentanción esta a tu lado ¿Que tan fácil sería pasar tus vacaciones en una elegante hacienda con modelos como obreras? (OC's Disponibles)


**De seguro se preguntan...**

 ** _¿Que c*ño hace Alita escribiendo otra historia cuando tiene una chorrera de historias por delante que necesitan ser actualizadas?_**

 **Pues yo gustosa respondo...**

 **1\. CURSO UNIVERSITARIO: No e iniciado siquiera la Universidad y mis cursos de Idiomas me traen loca (O.o)**

 **2\. INTERNET: El Internet en mi casa o mejor dicho en mi estado sin duda a sido un verdadero trasero de Burro o sea un ASCO total y se me a imposibilitado continuar**

 **3\. MI COMPUTADORA: Para mi desgracia y la de todas ustedes... Hubo un corte de luz fatal hace unos cuantos días y... ¡TODAS LAS HISTORIAS SE BORRARON DE MI MEMORIA! Afortunadamente las tenía guardada en una memoria externa (Pen-Drive) pero a la mitad y llevara mínimo d semanas en re-escribir todo pero afortunadamente mi memoria es maravillosa y toda la cosa**

 **En fin digamos que esta pequeña historia es como una especie de compensación por mis horripilantes faltas**

 **Y digamos que se me ocurrio viendo a mis gallinas y si gente YO TENGO GALLINAS... Y POLLITOS! Y son Lindos (*O*)**

 **En fin, basta de charla y que inicie la historia!**

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de U.S.A...**_

* * *

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro solamente se oían varios gritos y tiroteos fuera de la bodega en donde se encontraba ella junto con otras chicas que temblaban de miedo ante lo que se podía escuchar. La puerta de la bodega empezó a crujir y termino partiendose ante la entrada de un hombre enmascarado

-¡Escuchenme bien mocosas! ¡Van a salir de aquí pero alguna intenta escapar se muere! ¿Me oyeron?- Todas asintieron asustadas al ver que el hombre las apuntaba con un arma

Atentas a lo que el hombre decía cada una salío en orden hasta que llegaron a un contenedor industrial cargado en un largo camión de montaje

-¿Para que es eso?- Se trevio a preguntar una de ellas pero fue callada por un golpe dado por el hombre armado

-Eso no te incumbe maldita niña... Sube...- La niña no dijo nada solo obedecio viendo con rabia como el hombre cerraba las pesadas puertas del mismo y apenas y lo hicieron este arranco a maxima velocidad

Unos minutos pasaron y este derrapo con un fuerte chirrido que asusto a las niñas dentro del contenedor

-¿¡Que esta pasando!?- Exclamo una de ellas

Ninguna obtuvo una respuesta puesto que este mismo volco desprendiendose del camión...

Despues de eso... Todo se torno oscuro...

* * *

 _ **Horas Despues...**_

* * *

-¡Señor! ¡Tiene que ver esto!

-¿Que sucede?

-Encontramos un camión volcado cerca de los campos de las ovejas humeando- Dichas palabras dichas por el obrero hicieron cambiar el semblante de su jefe de calmado a alarmado

-Puede incendiarse en cualquier momento y quemar las siembras ¡Albert llama a Dylan y al resto de los obreros y de ser posible a los bomberos!- Salio de su despacho rumbo al lugar que había dicho su empleado encontrándose con un gran camión volcado en su campo humeando, justo como lo había dicho varios de sus empleados trataban de evitar que estallara en llamas mientras que otros arreaban a los animales lejos de allí

-¿¡Que sucede!?- Exclamo Dylan exaltado seguido de dos mujeres, una morena y una castaña

-Un camión se volco en las tierras y es posible que se incendie si no se apaga lo antes posible- Dijo Mark serio

-¿Ya llamaron a los bomberos?- Preguntó la mujer morena

-Si, Albert fue a hacerlo- Dijo Mark

-Yo pondre a los niños lejos de esto- Dijo la mujer castaña

-Vamos- Dijo Dylan a lo que Dylan asintió

Unas cuantas horas después los bomberos llegaron seguido de ambulancias por si habían heridos y luego de un par de horas lograron parar el humo del camión pero encontraron algo que no esperaban ver...

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Hay personas en este camión!- Apenas y escucharon al oficial decir eso todos vovieron a ponerse manos a la obra

Varios oficiales entraron dentro del contenedor y salieron con al menos dos niñas en sus hombros, magulladas, heridas y con quemaduras

-¡Santo dios! ¿¡Que clase de ser inhumano haría eso!?- Exclamo la morena horrorizada tratando de contener las lágrimas al ver como se encontraban las niñas, Mark fue donde ella y la abrazo contra si para evitar el llanto

-Tal parece que fueron victimas del trafico de menores- Dijo el oficial a cargo acercandose a la pareja- Por lo visto son de origen asiático pero no podemos descifrar se que parte del continente son, en fin, las llevaremos al hospital mas cercano y dejaremos que los servicios para la niñez se encarguen de trasladarlas a un orfanato...

-¿¡Que!? ¡Me rehuso a que envíen a esas niñas a un orfanato y mas en ese estado!- Reclamo la morena- Por Dios, si van a un orfanato en esas condiciones les puede ir muy mal. Me rehuso totalmente a que esas niñas sean trasladadas a un orfanato

La morena se acerco a una de las niñas, la cual parecia ser la mas joven de todas y acaricio levemente su rostro escuchando como esta soltaba un pequeño gemido de dolor

-Disculpe a mi esposa oficial, trata con esta clase de situaciones a diario- Dijo Mark al oficial

-Entiendo- Dijo este mirando a la esposa del mismo limpiar la cara de una de ellas hablandole en lo que parecia ser en japones, justo ahí se le ocurrio una idea al oficil- Señor Krueger... Su esposa es dueña de un hospital de rehabilitación psicológica ¿Cierto?

-Si ¿Por...?

-Puede internar a las niñas ahí hasta que se recuperen y cuando sean mayores de edad si bien las enviamos a sus paises de origen con sus familias- Dijo el oficial, por fortuna la esposa de Krueger logro escucharlo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Oyeron pequeñas, si podran quedarse- Dijo ella sonriente abrazando a la mas joven

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Inazuma...**_

 _ **10 Años Después...**_

* * *

 _-Felicidades por el triunfo Satoru, nos sorprendes cada día mas-_ Dijo una reconocida voz por el telefono

-Gracias chicos, pero me hubiera gustado que estuvieran en la ceremonia para celebrarlo- Dijo Endo a traves de su telefono

 _-Nos hubiera encantado colega, pero la hacienda y la familia no es trabajo facil-_ Dijo Dylan

-Lo se, supe de lo ocurrido en su hacienda ¿Como se encuentran esas niñas?

- _¿Niñas? Dejaron de serlo hace mas de 10 años Satoru ahora son obreras de la hacienda-_ Volvio a hablar Dylan gracioso

-¿Que? ¿No volvieron a sus paises de origen?

- _No, Takako las diagnostico con amnesia y no recuerdan absolutamente nada de su vida pasada sus nombres y hasta allí-_ Dijo Mark- _Pero fuera de eso han sido de gran ayuda aquí en la hacienda, seria bueno que tu y los otros vinieran de visita uno de estos días_

-Ahora que lo dices... Sería bueno para que los chicos pudieran relajarse y por lo menos disfrutar sus largos meses libres- Dijo Endou viendo a los chicos llevar un amistoso partido entre ellos- ¿Habran suficientes habitaciones para todos?

- _Colega por eso no te preocupes, hay suficiente espacio para un equipo de Futbol Americano-_ Dijo Dylan- _Ve y trae a tus hombres para aca ¡Ya mismo!_

-De acuerdo les dire a los chicos ¿Para cuando creen que esten listos?

 _-Inmediatamente, les dire a las chicas que se organicen para recibirlos y para que al menos sepan quienes son-_ Dijo Mark feliz

-Esta bien- Después de eso la llamada finalizo

Endou se dirigio a una de las mesas en donde había uno de los muchos megafonos que Haruna usaba para llamar a los chicos y salio al campo en donde se encontraban la mayoria de los jugadores

-¡Escuchenme todos! ¡Les tengo una excelente noticia!- Hbalo Endou a travez del megafono deteniendo el partido- ¡Iremos de vacaciones a Estados Unidos!

El bullicio estuvo presente en todos, algunos quienes tenían la fama de serios mantivieron la compostura pero no negaban la felicidad de la noticia

-¡Asi que alistense por que nos iremos en tres días!- Dijo Endou escuchando a varios celebrar

Mientras los otros celebraban las chicas empezaban a hablar

-Genial nos iremos a Estados Unidos en tres días- Celebro Kinako emocionada abrazando a Aoi

-No puedo esperar para ir, e oido que es un hermoso lugar- Dijo Akane con aires soñadores sosteniendo su cámara

-¡Esperen! Dijio que nos iriamos en tres días...- Concluyo Sakura y en un parpadeo ya todas estaban gritando como histericas, bueno casi todas Minori simplemente negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-¿Que bicho les pico?- Preguntó Ibuki mirandolas con confunción

-Nos vamos a Estados Unidos en tres días, ninguna mujer tiene sus maletas hechas en esa cantidad de tiempo tan "corta"- Dijo Kariya haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-Que complicada son las mujeres- Concluyo el albino

Un par de horas de mas tardes todas las chicas del Raimon salieron como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a sus respectivos hogares especulando que Endou nos les había dado "Suficiente tiempo para empcar"

* * *

 ** _U.S.A._**

* * *

-Muy bien señoritas ¿Ya saben lo que van a hacer?- Preguntó Dylan

-¡Si señor!- Exclamaron todas

-Dentro de tres días el equipo de jugadores de un viejo amigo nuestro vendra por un par de meses y les decimos esto de antemano para que sepan señoritas- Dijo Mark- Pueden volver a sus actividades

Las damas presentes simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron de la sala de juntas en la que estaban

-Viejo no puedo esperar a que Endou y los otros lleguen- Dijo Dylan emocionado

-Si, los niños enloqueceran al verlos- Dijo Mark sonriente

Un corto silencio se formo entre ellos, no uno incomodo sino uno reconfortante que Dylan rompio

-Oye... ¿Crees que si ellos vienen... Ellas logren recordar todo Mark?- Dijo Dylan serio

-Eso espero amigo...- Dijo este mirando su gran y saludable viñedo junto a sus trabajadoras en el

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y... ¡YA ESTÁ! *Aplausos de la nada***

 **No se... Creo que me salio medio grogi o algo así pero estoy muy satisfecha con lo que escribí (^.^)**

 **Y ahora con ustedes...**

 **¡LA FICHA! *Revuelo de fanáticas hormonales***

 **Ficha:**

 **Nombre y Apellido: (Su nombre original)**

 **Nombre y Apellido Americano: (El nombre que tienen ahora)**

 **Edad: (Entre 22 y 24)**

 **Apariencia Antes: (Digamos que entre 12 y 14)**

 **Apariencia: (La de ahora, bien definida y acorde a la edad)**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia: (Como es que terminaron siendo secuestradas, su familia, de que parte de asia son, esas cositas ¡OJO! No quiero un testamento, algo coto pero complejo y bine estructurado)**

 **Color Favorito: (Solo uno)**

 **Caballo: (Esto por ley es obligatorio. Ya saben, nombre, color o colores, tamaño, lo que sea)**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Pareja: (*Yukimura, Tsurugi, Kirino, *Taiyou, Fey, Kishibe, *Hakuryuu, *Hayato, Ibuki, Kurosaki, Saryuu, Ichiban, *Namikawa, Masaki, Minamisawa)**

 **¿Cosa o cosas que desprecian de los citadinos o gente de ciudad?:**

 **Ropa: Ropa de trabajo (Esta califica como la ropa habitual de siempre y tiene que estar relacionada con los vaqueros o el campo), Pijama (Lo mas simple posible)mGala y Traje de mascara**

 **Extra: Lo que sea necesario cuenta ;P**

 **Y hasta aquí llego señoritas, tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda**

 **Y con esto me despido señoritas**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


End file.
